dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Worldwide Problem
is the twelfth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-eighth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on November 13, 1996. Its original American airdate was January 30, 2004. Summary Goku, Pan, and Trunks return to the Earth with the Black Star Dragon Balls, and they decide to stop at The Lookout to make sure they are saved in a secure spot. Dende and Mr. Popo meet them, and Pan takes all the credit for the Dragon Ball recovery, but Dende and Mr. Popo believe that Goku did all the work (which he did do most of). They decided to not have Goku return to normal because they would have to collect the Dragon Balls all over again as Goku decides he would rather stay looking like an 8-year-old until he is an adult again than have to travel the galaxy again for the Dragon Balls, so they leave, but Dende gets an evil look and starts to sound like Baby (because he was infected by Baby). Mr. Satan ends up being the only free human on the planet. He has been hiding inside Majin Buu's stomach as a pod person, and as a result, he is free. When a group of Baby's slaves surrounds his mansion, Majin Buu blows them away and knocks them out with a breath of fresh air. It ends up that Mr. Buu has too much good inside of him to turn evil, so Baby can not take him over. Mr. Satan then decides to come out of Majin Buu and fight, and he appears to knock everyone out, but they all get up again forcing Mr. Buu and Mr. Satan to fly off to Goku's house and alert Goku. Goku and Pan arrive home, but Chi-Chi and Videl just ignore them as Goku believes that Chi-Chi is mad at him for being the size of an 8-year-old child because he didn't use the Dragon Balls to return to normal size and Pan believes that Videl is mad at her for going to space with Goku without her permission. When Goku tries to eat some food though, Chi-Chi nails his hand with a spatula. She makes enough food for four people, but not enough for any Saiyans. Meanwhile, Trunks arrives back at Capsule Corp. surprised to see that no one is here to greet them, but Giru sounds an alarm saying there is danger for Trunks. Trunks think it is just his father's power saying that his father could be scary, and then Vegeta appears. He welcomes Trunks home as Trunks tells Vegeta that the Dragon Balls have already been taken care by Dende to have them sealed up and hidden at the lookout, and Vegeta invites him in. Bulma greets him, but says he has been a bad boy, and Vegeta will get to take care of the punishment. Trunks responds to Vegeta why are they mad at him after he got back from collecting the Dragon Balls, Vegeta then turns into Baby Vegeta, and he reveals that he left a seed inside of Trunks. Trunks tries to break away, but he can not resist Baby's control, and Giru gets beat up by Vegeta making him seem useless. Elsewhere, Gohan and Goten appear at the house as Goku tries to greet them, but they start to fight Goku and Pan right away after Goku responds why are Gohan and Goten trying to hurt them after Goku arrived home and they power up after destroying both their homes. Gohan even promises to kill Pan, and he knocks her out. This makes Goku mad, and he starts to fight them. While in his base form, he overpowers them in their Super Saiyan forms but, just before he launches his Kamehameha at Goten and Gohan, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu show up and explain what has happened as Goku discovers that everybody on Earth is being controlled by Baby. Just then, Baby Vegeta also shows up and he promises to destroy Goku. Major Events *Goku, Trunks and Pan finally return to Earth. *Goku confronts his infected sons. *Goku discovers that everybody on Earth is infected by Baby. Battles *Good Buu vs. Humans (Baby Infected) *Mr. Satan vs. Humans (Baby Infected) *Giru vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta/Super Saiyan) *Goku vs. Gohan (Baby Infected/Super Saiyan) and Goten (Baby Infected/Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **The Lookout **Satan City ***Satan House **Goku's House **Capsule Corporation Objects *Grand Tour Spaceship *Black Star Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *Majin Buu believed that his Baby egg was a dud, because it still had not hatched. However, it is equally plausible (perhaps even more so) that Majin Buu is simply immune to Baby's egg, in much the same way as he demonstrated immunity to cyanide in the episode "Unlikely Friendship". This is made even more likely, considering the fact that it is the only known instance of a "dud" that Baby placed. *After Trunks got home, Baby Vegeta said: "It's been a long time, eh son?... The last time was on the planet M-2." However, Baby last saw (and possessed) Trunks on the planet Pital, not M-2. *Goku and Gohan's homes are both destroyed by a Baby-infected Gohan and Goten while powering up in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 28 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 28 (BDGT) pt-br:Goku volta! Todos são inimigos fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 28 it:Goku torna a casa pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 28: Gokū wraca... Cała Ziemia jest moim wrogiem!? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT